Sleepy Hollow 2
by PartyhardDrunkard
Summary: Two girls, Karabeth and Tyra come to Sleepy Hollow to find out about their family trees, when what they find is both mystifying and horrifying. It might just awaken the Horseman. Based off Tim Burton's movie. ABANDONED.


**Sleepy Hollow 2  
**

It was a very cold, chilly, and downright awful day in Sleepy Hollow, New York. Me and my friend, Tyra were walking through the streets, taking in the sights. I looked to my right, and saw the famous Church yard, where Baltus Van Tassel had been decapitated by the Headless Horseman.

"Oh my razorblades, Tyra!" I exclaimed, running to the practically ancient wooden fence that surrounded the Church's grounds, "Look at this!" Tyra ran up behind me and looked at the fence with me. It was crooked, one post sticking out to the front. And it was covered in old, crusty blood. Just like in the movie.

"What the!" Tyra exclaimed. She was a little ten year old girl with curly black hair, and mixed skin. She may have been three years younger than me, but we were best buds.

"That is so creepy." I breathed, reaching out to touch the old post. It was jagged, and I almost got a splinter, "I wonder why they kept it this way? Someone could hurt themselves on it." I straightened up, and started to walk away, with Tyra at my heels.

We needed to get back to the REAL reason we were here. And said reason was to check out our family trees. I overheard my parents talking about how I might have been related to the Van Tassel family. Tyra heard her mom on the telephone with her dad, and it turns out that she might be a part of the Crane family tree. We arrived at the library, and went straight to work, going on the computers, and looking up our ancestry.

"Nothin'." I heard Tyra sigh, but I had just gotten onto something. _Oh, thank the baby Jesus for !_ I thought, and soon enough I was staring at my family tree. I was absorbing all the information that I could. Then, I saw something that made my heart skip a beat. The name Katrina Van Tassel-Crane.

"So it's true. I'm related to the Van Tassels." I smiled, and I sighed in relief and contentment. Then Tyra squealed, and hopped out of her chair.

"I'm related to Ichabod! I'm related to Ichabod!" She hugged me, still hopping like a bunny rabbit.

"And, that means WE are related because Ichabod married Katrina!" I gasped as I realized that fact, "Oh my crackers!" And then I realized that we were in a library, and everyone else in the computer room was staring at us like we were lunatics.

"Hi?"

Two Days Later

After Tyra and I fell off our cloud of euphoria and got our feet firmly planted on the ground again, we started to notice the things that had been happening in the town while our brains were turned to mush. A baby had been born and some old dude had a heart attack. But the biggest thing was that two people had been found decapitated in the Western Woods. And the scariest thing? Their heads had not been found, yet. Only one thought could get through my mind. _The horseman is back. The horseman is back._ It kept on swirling around in my brain, looking for a way out.

"What does this mean?" Tyra asked, staring at the T.V. I shook my head nervously, and looked down.

"I don't know, Tyra. I don't know."

We immediately made our way back to the library from the old Van Tassel Manor; the mayor let us stay there, since we were related to the original owners. Once we opened the doors, we were practically shoved out.

"You can't come in here. Leave now and never come back." Then, the manager slammed the door in our faces. I had never been more confused in my entire life.

"What IS going on?" I asked, myself, and then I turned around. There was a man standing there, in period clothing. He had raven black hair and warm, brown eyes.

"Well, you ARE a Van Tassel, Karabeth Saunders." The man said matter-of-factly, and then a woman with blonde hair and eyes a strange shade of brown, also dressed in period clothing, appeared next to him.

"Live Van Tassels aren't welcome here." She said, staring at me pointedly. Then, it dawned on me. They were Ichabod Crane and Katrina Van Tassel. I looked down at Tyra, who looked like she was about to pass out. THAT was, no doubt, a trait she had inherited from Ichabod.

"Why not?" I asked, and I took a step towards them. They looked at each other, then at me, and they disappeared.

"WHAT was that about?" Tyra demanded, almost stomping her foot, and I was about to answer, when I heard a horse neigh from the Western Woods. I felt the blood leave my face, and I gulped before I looked back at Tyra, who looked as shaken as I felt.

"Shall we run for our lives?" I asked nonchalantly, as though I was asking her to take a leisurely walk through the park with me. She nodded one fast, jerky bob.

"We shall." And, then we bolted and started running as fast as we could back to the Manor. But, to get to the Manor, we had to go through a patch of the Western Woods. I hadn't realized before.

"Crap!" I yelled, as I saw the Woods approaching. We were going on a steep downhill toward it, so it was nearly impossible for us to stop in time. And then, we were in the Woods, and a tree was right in front of me. BAM! Then I was sprawled on the ground, my mind woozy. I struggled to get up, and I could hear hoof beets getting closer and closer, they were almost right behind us, and I was still trying to stand up straight. A hand roughly grabbed my forearm, and then HE was there. THIS far away from me. He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen, jet black hair, and his teeth were carved to sharp points.

"You are a Van Tassel." The horseman growled in a German accent, and I felt like I was going to faint right then and there. I didn't say anything back; I just stared at him in fear. My brown eyes wide, my pale skin paler than it had ever been, and my brown hair more ruffled than usual.

"Tyra…..run." I managed to whisper, and she did so. I could tell she was going to get help by how willing she was to leave me. I heard the sword being unsheathed, and I closed my eyes. And, then it all went black. But, here's the catch. The officers wouldn't find a head. They wouldn't find a body. They wouldn't even find any evidence of a murder, no. The reason why? I was still alive.

To Be Continued.

**Do you want more? Huh, huh, huh? haha! Let me know if you do by REVIEWING! haha :D Review, people, review! :D  
**


End file.
